


hermitcraft smut headcanons/concepts

by sprucewoodbutton



Series: Hermit Smutfics [1]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Greyskins, Headcanon, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Smut, Weird Biology, dragon bros, maybe. eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprucewoodbutton/pseuds/sprucewoodbutton
Summary: just a dumping ground for all my headcanons/smutfic ideas pertaining to the hermits.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, might add specific tags later but. yeah basically polyhermits
Series: Hermit Smutfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564609
Comments: 35
Kudos: 150





	1. general headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some basic hcs about the hermits! nothing big yet, just general kink level + preferred positions/power dynamics.

### Kinkiness Levels:

Tango - 98%  
X - 96%  
Doc - 94%  
Grian - 93%  
Iskall - 92%  
Scar - 90%  
Jevin - 87%  
Biffa - 84%  
Ex - 79%  
Wels - 77%  
Ren - 75%  
Cleo - 74%  
Zedaph - 72%  
Mumbo - 71%  
Joe - 69%  
Bdubs - 68%  
False - 63%  
Cub - 58%  
Keralis - 52%  
Python - 47%  
Impulse - 46%  
Stress - 43%

### Positions

####  Tops

Cleo

####  Top Leaning

Biffa  
Cub  
False  
Impulse

####  Switches

Bdubs  
Doc  
Ex  
Grian  
Iskall  
Jevin  
Joe  
Keralis  
Python  
Ren  
Tango  
Wels  
X

####  Bottom Leaning

Mumbo  
Ren  
Scar

####  Bottoms

Stress  
Zedaph

### Power Structure

####  Doms

Biffa  
Cub  
False

####  Dom Leaning

Cleo  
Iskall  
Tango

####  Verses

Doc  
Impulse  
Jevin  
Joe  
Mumbo  
Python  
Ren  
Zedaph

####  Sub Leaning

Bdubs  
Ex  
Grian  
Keralis  
X

####  Subs

Scar  
Stress  
Wels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are temporarily closed while i work on my existing ones!  
> current number of unfinished requested ficlets: 14  
> current number of unfinished non-requested ficlets: 3


	2. general kink headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some general kink hcs about the hermits! things like sadism/masochism, bondage, exhibitionism/voyeurism, etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the disobedience ones basically mean someone who’s a bratty sub, and who is willing to deal with a bratty sub.

### Sadists

Biffa  
Cleo  
Doc  
Ex  
Grian  
Iskall  
Ren  
Tango  
Wels  
X

### Masochists

Bdubs  
Doc  
Ex  
Grian  
Iskall  
Scar  
Tango  
Wels  
X  
Zedaph

### Bondage (Doing)

Biffa  
Cleo  
Cub  
Doc  
False  
Grian  
Iskall  
Jevin  
Joe  
Mumbo  
Python  
Ren  
Scar  
Tango  
X

### Bondage (Receiving)

Bdubs  
Cleo  
Doc  
Ex  
Grian  
Iskall  
Joe  
Keralis  
Mumbo  
Ren  
Scar  
Stress  
Tango  
Wels  
X  
Zedaph

### Degradation (Doing)

Biffa  
Cleo  
Doc  
Ex  
False  
Iskall  
Python  
Ren  
Scar  
Tango  
X

### Degradation (Receiving)

Bdubs  
Doc  
Grian  
Jevin  
Scar  
Tango  
Wels  
X

### Deals With Disobedience

Biffa  
Cleo  
Cub  
Doc  
False  
Impulse  
Iskall  
Python  
Ren  
Tango  
X

### Disobedience

Cleo  
Doc  
Grian  
Iskall  
Tango  
X

### Exhibitionists

Biffa  
Cleo  
Cub  
Doc  
Grian  
Impulse  
Iskall  
Jevin  
Joe  
Keralis  
Mumbo  
Ren  
Scar  
Tango  
Wels  
X  
Zedaph

### Voyeurs

Bdubs  
Cub  
Doc  
Ex  
Grian  
Impulse  
Iskall  
Jevin  
Joe  
Keralis  
Mumbo  
Ren  
Scar  
Tango  
X  
Zedaph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are temporarily closed while i work on my existing ones!  
> current number of unfinished requested ficlets: 14  
> current number of unfinished non-requested ficlets: 3


	3. dragon bro/greyskin concepts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first chapter that isn’t just a list of headcanons! concepts for the dragon bros/greyskins, because demise is an absolute goldmine for interesting smutfics.

### Dragon Bros

  * When a Dragon Bro first puts on their curse of binding dragon head, their body physically changes to become a dragon hybrid. Along with wings, tails, and claws, this comes with an extremely high sex drive (especially for other Dragon Bros) and messes with their anatomy.
  * When they become dragon hybrids, they gain horns, wings, a tail, claws, ridged spikes down their spine, and scale patches in random places. In addition, their eyes have black sclera and glow purple, their fangs getting longer and sharper, and their ears become pointy. All of their new appendages are very... *sensitive*, but especially their horns and tail.
  * This changes the first Iskall/Grian/Bdubs meeting to be a lot more of a threesome/figuring out how to use this new anatomy and a lot less of an actual meeting. After Mumbo recieves his dragon head, they decide a foursome is in order.
  * The Dragon Bros become known as this weird sex cult during the entire run of Demise. A few Dragon Bros (*cough* Grian and Iskall *cough*) get caught fucking certain Greyskins (*cough* Tango and Ren *cough*) and get (consensually) punished by the others.
  * Once a hermit becomes a dragon bro, they may find that they cum a lot more volume-wise than before, and/or that their cum has a strange color/consistency. Regular dragon cum is a potent aphrodisiac, but theirs only has very minor aphrodisiac properties (such as slightly amplifying sensations or giving a bit more energy to continue).
  * The alive hermits that aren't Dragon Bros become accustomed to finding them fucking each other or masturbating in weird/public places, since not only is their libido much higher and harder to keep in check, but being a dragon hybrid apparently comes with being an absolutely shameless exhibitionist.
  * Before he becomes a Greyskin, Impulse teaches the Dragon Bros about dragon hybrid anatomy and how to properly use/care for it, being a natural dragon hybrid himself. He then doms the hell out of Grian for acting up and asking risque/explicit questions during the lesson.



### Greyskins

  * As you may have expected, being a Greyskin also comes with a higher libido and a more relaxed attitude about sex. They have a very hedonistic approach to everything - they're dead, who cares who or where they fuck/masturbate?
  * Being dead, Greyskins are literally incapable of feeling pain. This can be a downside for the more masochistic of the group, but a huge upside for those who aren't, as they can try things they wouldn't have before for fear of pain.
  * Also as a side effect of being dead, hostile mobs no longer attack them, and in fact are fairly friendly with them. Some more than others. Dammit, they're dead, they can have some goddamn zombie dick if they want. Or a lot of zombie dick.
  * Being a Greyskin comes with a small degree of sadism and a minor corruption kink. It isn't noticable in the members of the group that were already more sadistic, but in those who weren't, you can definitely tell something's a bit different.
  * While they enjoy sex with their other teammates very much, fucking an alive hermit is on a whole different level, especially when they get them to beg. It ties directly into the "inherent corruption kink" thing.
  * Greyskins are always cold, and they feel like ice on the skin of warmbloods. If you manage to warm them up, it has a slightly aphrodisiac-like effect that makes them just a bit more handsy.
  * Crypt sex is a huge yes for every single Greyskin. What's more edgy than getting bent over and dicked down publicly on your own grave? Not very much.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are temporarily closed while i work on my existing ones!  
> current number of unfinished requested ficlets: 14  
> current number of unfinished non-requested ficlets: 3
> 
> ps: this is basically unrelated to the fic, so feel free to skip reading this, but ive forgotten to mention that i dont have a set timeline for requests or updates in general for this. how much i can get done depends on how many spoons i have left after other things, if my mental illnesses are acting up, and how busy i am in general. rest assured that the requests will all get done, but i cant guarantee when ill finish them. thank you for understanding <3


	4. abo headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some abo hcs about the hermits! what their dynamic is, when their heat is, what their pheromones are like, etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i write slightly untraditional abo dynamics, where beta still have heats, they just don’t get the specific effects that alphas and betas do, nor do they produce pheromones!

### Dynamics

####  Alphas

Biffa  
Cleo  
Doc  
False  
Impulse  
Iskall  
Tango

####  Betas

Bdubs  
Cub  
Jevin  
Joe  
Mumbo  
Python  
Ren  
Wels

####  Omegas

Ex  
Grian  
Keralis  
Scar  
Stress  
X  
Zedaph

### Heat Timing

####  Spring

Biffa  
False  
Jevin  
Scar  
X

####  Summer

Doc  
Bdubs  
Grian  
Mumbo  
Python  
Tango

####  Autumn

Cleo  
Ex  
Impulse  
Joe  
Keralis  
Wels

####  Winter

Cub  
Iskall  
Ren  
Stress  
Zedaph

### Pheromones

####  Alphas

Biffa - Cherry  
Cleo - Lime  
Doc - Green Apple  
False - Orange  
Impulse - Lemon  
Iskall - Pear  
Tango - Cinnamon

####  Omegas

Ex - Pomegranate  
Grian - Raspberry  
Keralis - Strawberry  
Scar - White Chocolate  
Stress - Mint  
X - Tea  
Zedaph - Grape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are temporarily closed while i work on my existing ones!  
> current number of unfinished requested ficlets: 14  
> current number of unfinished non-requested ficlets: 3


End file.
